Un intrus plus que désirable
by gobi78
Summary: Une nouvelle fête bas sont plain dans la plus célèbre des guildes, et comme une fois n'est pas coutume l'alcool y coule à flot. Cette boisson à pour réputation de délier les langues et transformer les comportements et SA Gray va l'apprendre au court d'une nuit durant là quel un visiteur inattendu va le pousser à bout. YAOI Gray X ?


Un intrus plus que désirable

Une fois de plus Fairy tail était en fête, alcool coulant à flot, chansons, danses en tous genres et bonne humeur régnait en maître dans la guilde. La raison de toute cette agitation ? Personne ne le savait enfin personne ne s'en souvenait, l'alcool ayant embrumé les esprits pour le reste de la soirée et puis qui ça intéressait franchement ? Le plus important n'était pas la fête en elle-même ? Ce concentrer de bonne humeur et de joie n'était il pas plus important que la raison qui la provoquer ? En tout cas c'est ce que pensait Gray qui observait tout ce joyeux bazar en finissant sa chope. Une Lucy qui dansait habillé en bunny-girl au rythme que jouait Gajeel, Erza qui cherchait son fraisier en l'appelant comme si il s'agissait d'un chien, Luxus et Elfman qui débâtaient sur ce qu'était « être un Homme », Natsu qui défiait Kana à un concours de boissons, oui c'était un sacrer bordel mais c'est comme ça qu'on aime Fairy tail. Le mage de glace senti les effets de l'alcool commencer à se répandre dans son corps, il fini sa chope en quelque gorger avant de ce décider à rentrer chez lui. Le brun jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fête avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, Natsu était déjà bien émécher, le lendemain sera très dure pour lui pensa l'ice maker avant de tourner les talons. Gray arpentait les rues de Magnolia en zigzagant légèrement ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait bien fait d'arrêter de boire, tout le long du chemin il s'entait l'odeur omniprésente et enivrante de l'alcool, ce même breuvage qui coulait dans ses veines et qui embrumait de plus en plus c'est pensées. Il fini enfin par atteindre sa destination, son appartement, il dû si reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à ouvrir cette sataner porte mais à force de persévérance il réussi à en venir à bout. C'est dans un soupir de soulagement qu'il ouvrit la porte et entra, il jeta les clés sur la table basse du salon avant de ce dirigé vers sa chambre. Une fois face à son lit il se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'il jeta dans un coin avant de ce glissé sous ses couvertures, la fatigue le fit rapidement sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le brun fût réveiller dans la nuit par des mouvements d'origine inconnu dans son lit, surpris le mage de glace alluma sa lampe de chevet, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'effectivement quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de se glisser dans SON lit, sous SES couvertures ! Seule une tignasse rose dépassait de ces dernières, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité du squatteur.

Natsu ! qu'est-ce que tu fou chez moi ?!

Happy, laisse moi dormir… souffla le rose

Hé ho ! je te signal que tu es chez MOI et je ne suis pas Happy ! Maintenant tu te tire et tu rentre chez toi ! s'énerva le mage de glace.

Gray…Qu'…Qu'est-ce…que tu…tu fais chez moi ? demanda le rose dont l'état d'ébriété était visiblement bien avancer.

Nan mais je rêve ?! Tu te pointe chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit complètement torché et tu ose prétendre que c'est moi l'intrus ?! s'emporta l'ice maker.

Gray souleva les draps dans l'intention de viré le dragon slayer, quand il remarqua que ce dernier était complètement nu. Le brun resta interdit face à cette vision, le mage de feu fixait son camarade de ces prunelles émeraude embrumé par l'alcool. Cette même boisson qui était à l'origine de la respiration saccader du dragon ainsi que ces joues empourprer, le mage de glace ne s'avait plus quoi faire, il était totalement absorber par sa contemplation du rose. Plus il détaillait le corps de son camarade plus des images peux catholiques lui venait à l'esprit, le brun secoua vivement la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces images. Mais rien n'y faisait, des pulsions sauvages venait petit à petit prendre procession de son esprit déjà embrumé par l'alcool. L'ice maker lutait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour réprimer ses pulsions, il décida qu'il était grand temps de chasser le dragon de son lit avant qu'il ne cède à ses pulsions de plus en plus fortes.

Gray... tu es... vraiment beau, lâcha Natsu les yeux brulant de désire.

tu es bourré alors ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. insista le brun

Le mage de glace pris l'initiative de prendre une douche glacé pour calmé ses ardeurs et de finir la nuit sur son canapé. Au vu de l'état dans le quel était son ami il s'avait pertinemment qu'il serait impossible de lui faire quitté son appartement, au moment où il se leva pour concrétiser son idée une main le retenu par le poignet. L'ice maker se retourna pour savoir ce que le mage de feu voulait.

Gray, prend moi ! gémi Natsu en remontant la colonne vertébrale de son camarade à l'aide de sa langue.

Le brun entendit un fracas, sa raison venait d'éclaté en million de petits cristaux. Il se retourna vivement et plaqua le dragon slayer sur le lit, il l'immobilisa en maintenant fermement ces poignets au dessus de lui. Natsu hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'il senti une langue passer le long de sa gorge.

L'ice maker remonta lentement sa langue le long de la gorge de son camarade jusqu'à arriver à son oreille, il lui susurra d'une voix suave :

Dit-le…

Je t'aime… soupira instinctivement le rose

Le mage de glace esquissa un sourire avant de mordiller l'oreille de sa proie qu'il comptait bien faire sien ce soir. Sauf que le dragon ne l'entendait pas tout a fait comme ça, il commença a ce débattre et lutter pour dominer le brun. Mais ce dernier mis fin à la lutte acharner en menottant le mage de feu à son lit à l'aide de ça magie de glace, il se mit à califourchon sur le dragon slayer et déposa délicatement son doit sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant de déclarer.

Ce soir c'est moi qui mène la danse, que sa te plaise ou non, je dominerais.

Après quoi Gray pris possession des lèvres de son ami et entama un long baiser langoureux, ses mains ne restèrent pas inactif car elles s'attaquaient déjà à parcourir le torse du rose. À chaque fois qu'il déposait ses mains rafraichi par sa magie, le dragon ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner ce qui encouragea le brun a continué. Il s'amusa à retracer tout les muscles de Natsu avec sa langue, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à sa victime, qui essayait temps bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements. Le mage aux cheveux ébènes repris possession des lèvres de son amant dans un baiser doux et passionner, alors qu'il prenait entièrement par au baiser, Natsu senti quelque chose de dur, froid et humide le pénétrer. Il lui fallu quelques minutes et la vue du sourire prédateur qu'affichait Gray, pour comprendre que ce dernier venait de le pénétrer avec un gode en glace, fabrication maison.

Les premiers mouvements furent douloureux pour le dragon slayer, mais très vite le froid l'anesthésia en partie et l'humidification permis de totalement dissiper la douleur pour laisser place au plaisir. Instinctivement le mage de feu rapprocha son bassin, façon muette de demander à ce que le brun accélère le mouvement. Mais au lieu de ça il senti le gode disparaître, le rose commença à grogner face au mécontentement d'être lâcher de cette façon. Mais le reste de son grognement resta coincer au fond de sa gorge… l'ice maker venait sauvagement de le pénétrer, il entama directement les vas et viens sans ménagement. Natsu se raidit si violement sous le coup de la douleur que les menottes de glace volèrent en éclat, son retour à la liberté lui permit de s'agripper à son partenaire qui ne faiblissait pas dans les coups de rein. L'ébène se redressa en position assise pour une pénétration plus profonde et rapide, quand au mage de feu sur ces genoux, il était noyer sous un déluge de sensation plus excises les unes que les autres. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière et ne retenait plus ces gémissements, se contentant de savourer chaque coup de rein qui le rapprochait un peu plus de l'extase. Le rose ne perdait pas une miette de chaque frisson qui parcourait le brun, chaque grognement roque qu'il émettait, chaque battement que produisait son cœur affolé, rien ne lui échappait et dieu que c'était bon ! Il n'existe aucun mot pour d'écrire à quel point se moment était incroyable, être en tel harmonie avec le mage de glace n'avait pas de prix.

Natsu, se sentent venir, ouvra les yeux pour contempler son amant, l'image de Gray avec une telle expression de luxure se fixa à jamais dans son esprit. Jamais personne à part lui ne lui connaitrait une telle expression, ce fut la dernière penser du dragon slayer avant d'atteindre la jouissance. Chacun hurla le prénom de l'autre, signe qu'ils étaient au summum de l'extase en même temps. Ils retombèrent sur le lit, en sueur et haletant mais heureux, le brun attrapa son camarade par la nuque pour lui imposer un baiser aussi bestial que leur rapport venait de l'être. Le mage de feu se blottit contre lui en lui caressant doucement le torse, rapidement les deux sombraient dans le sommeil.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Gray émergea, il s'assit en tailleur dans le lit tout en contemplant son compagnon qui dormait encore. Quand enfin ce dernier se réveilla à son tour et le transperça de son regard onyx, le brun commença à repenser à ce qui c'était passer la veille.

Tu sais, part rapport à ce qu'on a fait hier… entama le mage de glace

J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais, tu n'échappe pas à la règle, sourit de façon très perverse le dragon slayer.

DE QUOI ?!

Je te voulais, je t'ai eu mais je te veux encore. Gray, tu seras à moi et à personne d'autre. Répondit le rose

Tu va voir tête à flamme ! je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir me dominer ! prévenu l'ice maker le regard pétillant et un sourire carnassier plaquer sur les lèvres.

Le lit ce mit de-nouveau à grincer et des gémissements s'élevaient. Dans l'appartement d'à côté, un vieux couple se lança un regard choqué.

Sainte Marie mère de dieu, pas encore ! lâcha le septuagénaire en soupirant.


End file.
